Nuts of Glory
Nuts of Gory is an episode from Season 2019 from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). In this episode, Sandy grows a giant nut and faces consequences with nuts of all kinds. Characters * Sandy Cheeks * Blue Fish Cashier * King Nut (debut) * Gerald Nut (debut) * Nut Guards (debut) * Melvin Nut (debut) * SpongeBob SquarePants (cameo) Plot The episode opens with Sandy in her treedome about to do some gardening. After finding a perfect spot, she begins to grow the biggest nut Bikini Bottom has ever seen. The gardening process was a success and later that night, a giant nut grew outside her shack. The next morning, Sandy discovers the nut and figures what to do with it. Her idea was to bust it up and eat it, and all ended was her making a really sexual joke. Afterwards, Sandy was about to enjoy the tastiest nut she has ever tried. She stabs the nut with a fork and the nut grew a face and begins to scream with pain. Sandy was amazed that the nut she grew began to speak. The nut's name was Gerald and he goes on a rant on why nuts have feelings just so as other creatures. Sandy was confused on why Gerald didn't want to be eaten and she then makes it up by apologizing to him. Just as things were going smoothly, Gerald was greeted with a blender and Sandy proceeded to blend him up. Just then, another nut named Melvin came underground to see what was going on. The blender explodes and Gerald was dead. During the aftermath, Melvin heads back underground to announce this to the king and his royal guards. Underground, we see King Nut talking with his royal guards on the disappearance of Melvin and Gerald. Melvin arrives back with urgent news and reports to the King that Gerald was severely murdered. King Nut was shocked from the news and reports to Melvin that he should kidnap the squirrel and bring it to his lair at once. Meanwhile, Marvin arrives at Sandy's garden to see that she's not there. Sandy arrives at the Barg N Mart to buy some more nuts for herself to eat and buys 3 bowls for $4. After buying all the nuts, Sandy arrives home to see that it was torn and destroyed. Melvin Nuts jumps from Sandy's picnic table and traps her inside the sack, bringing her to the Nut Caverns. King Nuts congratulates Melvin for kidnapping the squirrel and proceeds to sacrifice Sandy by trapping her inside a cage. One of the nut guards pushes a remote and out comes a large oven known as "The Oven of Doom". The cage slowly moves towards the oven while King Nut and his guards laughs menacingly. Just then, Gerald notices that Sandy escaped from the cage riding on The Oven of Doom. Sandy then proceeds to roast all the nuts "honey roasted style", and a huge firey blast shoots from the oven. After roasting the nuts to a crispy, Sandy pulls out a TNT and blasts her way out from the caverns. Evening arrives, and Sandy pulls herself out from her garden and celebrates her victory. SpongeBob arrives at the treedome to ask is she could watch a movie to see it wrecked in smithereens. Sandy sees SpongeBob asking him about her adventure battling giant talking nuts, but SpongeBob says no, walking away from the scene ending the episode when Sandy says "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow". Music Hillbilly Party (Version 2) Skipping To School (Hillbilly Version) Hillbilly Party (Version 1) Running Fanfare (Kevin MacLeod) Cartoon Sting 5 Hilo Rag Evil Mind 3 Mad Street Annoying Orange (Knife Theme) The Legendary Hero (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Ancient Fanfare Dignity Swell (Kid Pix Deluxe 4) Dramatic Cue (a) Slovakian Czardas Duo Arnold Is Back 1 Hillbilly Dual Puka A Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes